Embers' Tower
The Embers' Tower is a location within Harran in Dying Light, found within Old Town. It is operated by a group of survivors calling themselves the Embers. Subsequently, the Embers and Brecken's group are linked as they do maintain means of communication i.e. when Ayo informs runners from both Towers to get back to safe zones before nightfall. Overview The Embers' Tower are actually two towers located on the top of the Harran Church, a large Romanesque church in the Old Town of Harran which might have served as its main church. During the events of the outbreak, the church has been undergoing a major renovation as evidenced by the scaffolding around the church and construction materials and trashbags on the roof. Also, the two towers do not have the same height. Finally, a Fast Travel poster in The Tower that the Swatson & Son Construction Company is the official contractor of the renovation of the said church. Without a Grappling Hook, the player as Crane has to climb through the scaffolding to enter the area. After the player unlocks the Grappling Hook skill, he can aim for the scaffolding facing the lowest floor in the tower and lift. The lowest reachable floor is found in the shorter tower and contains the player's sleeping bag and stash. Ozan and the shop dealer can be found here as well. On the top floor is a deck that might be used as a receiving area. The taller tower contains Savvy and Troy's quarters, each containing computers for their telecommunications. The highest reachable part is located on the dome roof of the taller tower. The trashbags located on the roof along with the construction materials in which Crane can land safely. Also, there are ziplines located on the taller tower which can be unlocked after completing Fatin and Tolga's side quests. History The Harran Church was undergoing major renovation which was indefinitely postponed by the outbreak of the Harran Virus. This left the church in a half-finished state. Sometime later, the Embers which comprised Troy and Savvy occupied the two towers of the Harran Church and established a base there. Events of Dying Light During the mission Pact With Rais, Troy will call Crane and thanks him for fixing Kristov's antenna tower and invites him to meet at their tower in Sector 0. Following the aftermath of Siblings, a distressed Jade Aldemir used the Sewers to escape from the Slums to the Old Town with the help of The Saviors. She later managed to reach the Embers Tower and stayed for a short time before moving to the University. During that time, Crane also smuggles his way into the Old Town. After that, he proceeds to the tower to meet Troy and asks about Jade's whereabouts. She would tell Crane that she is at the university although Jade left before Crane can make it. The player now unlocks the tower as a safe zone afterwards. Events of The Following If the player chooses the Nuclear ending, the tower gets destroyed with the rest of Harran. Trivia *This effectively acts as the Old Town equivalent to Brecken's Tower from the Slums, albeit not as big and without as many features/interactivity with its survivors. *The Embers' Tower is adjacent to a clearing where two Toads and a Demolisher (Sgt Deathrow) are attacking two friendly survivors. *Despite part of the upper-scaffolding having UV lights on the same level, the player/Crane will need to go up to the third level of upper-scaffolding in order to be "in the safe zone" part of this Tower - Infected such as Virals and Volatiles will still chase Crane up to the "safe zone" area of scaffolding on the Tower. Gallery Harran website Post cards Postcard 02 post.jpg|Embers' tower as seen in the background, on the left. Category:Locations Category:Dying Light locations Category:Old Town Locations Category:Safe Zones